No Ordinary Kids
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Daphne and J.J. tell someone about the one adventure their parents couldn't help them on, all because of that one kid. You might want to read the end of my 2nd story to understand my OC.
1. Chapter 1

No Ordinary Kids

By DeweyFinn21

"Hey our parents said we needed to tell someone our story. So basically we were in a plane crash."

"And we lived."

"Well duh we lived J.J. otherwise we couldn't tell this story. Okay so when we got home we learned of some things. To name one is we now have superpowers."

"Yeah but mom and dad got the cool ones."

"J.J. I think you can talk when I'm finished okay? So anyways our dad got super strength and near invincibility, and our mom can go really fast."

"Yeah and all I can do are some math problems."

"J.J. Okay now I can read minds and our life was as normal as it could be. Until that one kid showed up in our life."

"Okay Daph my turn. It started out at school and there was a new kid…"

_**Please review. Tell me of anything new that happens. So far I have only seen the pilot and the beginning of the second episode.**_


	2. Chapter 2

No Ordinary Kids

By DeweyFinn21

Disclaimer: I have ZERO ownership over No Ordinary Family, I own the plot and the OC, that's it. Author Note: Just put the characterization whenever you want, I will just use the powers I've learned they had plus anything needed to move the plot along. Sory it took so long, I couldn't think of anything and my schoolwork wasm't helping.

"It all started on a Thursday, I think, was it a Thursday Daphe?"

"I don't know and why do you need to know the day?"

"Sounds cool, so anyway I was walking down and saw this one kid that was looking like someone trying to be cool by not caring and failing miserably. So I went over to him and asked him some questions,"

'Hey are you new?'

'Yeah I got moved from my old school by my parents for the safety of the other kids.'

'Are you a killer or something?'

'Or something.'

'What does that mean?'

'I can't tell anyone, unless I believe they are really going to trust me.'

'You can tell me, I'm J.J., my sister is Daphne, my parents are Jim and Stephanie, and I have no idea why I'm saying all this because you could be a stalker.'

'Nope, not a stalker, but you said you had a sister named Daphne, interesting.'

'What?'

'My dad said to watch out for a Daphne, said my emotions could get to out of hand, that's why I got taken out of that other school.' BRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNGGG.

'That's the bell, better get to class, hey wait what's your name?'

'Robert.'

_**It's the same kid from my second story, and yes he will have powers, give me some suggestions so you don't have to wait forever for me to update because I'm thinking of ideas like this time. It took forever to figure out what they were going to say and whether or not he would meet Daphne yet.**_


	3. Chapter 3

No Ordinary Kids

By DeweyFinn21

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except my OC and the plot. Sorry it took so long, first my internet was down, then I had to get all my stories transferred to a new computer.

"Well after that, it was a really uneventful day. In fact it was uneventful for at least 27 hours."

"J.J get on with telling what happened."

"Fine, ghuh so bossy."

"Fine if you won't tell it I will."

"Ah ah ah. You don't know what happens next, you weren't there."

"Then J.J. hurry up."

"Well then as I was saying before she interrupted me, things started going down when I decided to get Robert to come to our house, but the only way to do that was to lie to him and say Daphne was gone for the day. It would have worked, if we didn't run right into her."

"J.J. my turn, so after that,"

"Hey, who's this?" Daphne asked.

"New Kid." J.J. replied

"Does he have a name?" She asked

"Robert." Robert said

"Any reason it looks like you guys are trying to avoid me. Yeah J.J. I heard your plan this morning. So, why?" She asked

"My dad, he really doesn't like moving and if my emotions get too out of whack, bad things happen." Robert explained.

"Like what?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Robert said.

"Trust me, that be hard, OW!" J.J offhandedly remarked

"Okay, that was weird, but anyway, so this is your house J.J.?" Robert asked

"Yeah." He replied

"Cool, now if you'll excuse me I have to go." He said out of nowhere

"What, but you just got here." J.J explained.

"Can I trust you guys?" Robert asked

"Yeah." J.J said unsure.

"My dad is planning something bad to happen in 15 minutes, in this neighborhood, but it shouldn't be too bad, unless you have superpowers." Robert said jokingly.

"Well, why do you have to go?" Daphne asked.

"My dad doesn't know I'm here, and if he finds out, he will get really mad." Robert says.

"Wait, how long did you say?" Daphne asked.

"15 minutes, give or take." Robert said.

"J.J what about Mom and Dad?" Daphne asked.

"They're over at George's they'll be fine." J.J. reassured her.

"Okay and- hey, where'd Robert go?" Daphne asked.

"10 minutes and counting!" Robert yelled as he was running away from the houses.

"Daphne, time to go." J.J. said worriedly. The two of them started running as fast as they could. They soon caught up to Robert, who wasn't that fast.

"Huh, huh, according to my calculations, we have 5 minutes in 3...2...1." Robert told them. Suddenly Daphne tripped. However neither of the two guys noticed.

"So Daphne you think this would be easier for mom?" J.J. asked. No answer. "Right?" No answer. "Daphne? You there?" No answer.

"Daphne must have tripped a ways back. You go on until you reach the park, that should leave you plenty of room." Robert told J.J. as he went back. Meanwhile Daphne was trying to find where both of them went. Then when she looked left she saw Robert coming back.

"Hurry, we got 3 minutes to go ½ a mile." Robert said urgently. They started to run, but Daphne's ankle was hurting and she couldn't go as fast as she was before, so Robert had to pull her along.

"Aren't you going to carry me?" Daphne asked.

"Look, I can't even lift up my younger brother, so do you think I could lift up you?" He retorted. They continued for a while until they saw the park. "30 seconds!" Robert yelled.

"How far do we have?" Daphne asked.

_"Just a few more yards."_ Robert thought. "Not far!" he yells He runs as fast as he can, but then his grip on Daphne slips and she falls with 10 seconds left.

_**So, how did you like it? Please review or I might have to come to your house with pitchforks and torches. Nah I won't do that, but I will be slower at writing this story. **__"So have you found my way out of here?"_ _**What do you think took me so long? **__"You were too busy with your other story."_ _**No I'm not. **__"Yeah right, you know, it is real hard being in 2 places at once."_ _**Sorry, the idea for it just hit me.**__Yeah, but that's two down when you finish these, more than one story and I kill you when I get out."_ _**Oh yeah, I forgot about that. **__"Still, I'm not joking, I will."_ _**What if I never let you out? HA! **__"Then all the fanfic readers will know that Robert Finn is stuck in his brother Dewey's fan fiction."_ _**Yeah there's them isn't there. **__"Plus didn't you think Daphne asked a bunch of questions?"__** You know I think you're right. For a mind reader she asks a lot of questions.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

No Ordinary Kids

By DeweyFinn21

**_Disclaimer: I do not own No Ordinary Family. Though do I really need to say it. The show is cancelled and it is probably never coming back. Unless ABC is better than FOX with Firefly and will do that if we get enough people to campaign on the internet, but I doubt that will happen. Anyways, only own plot and OC. Happy 1 year anniversary since I last updated this story. Sorry._**

"So, basically, I slipped out of his grasp, and I blacked out when I hit the ground."

"Oh man, Daph, you should have seen the field, it was awesome!"

"Okay J.J. maybe you should get another one going."

"Never mind. Anyways, after Daphne got trapped in the field."

* * *

"Robert, what happened? Where's Daphne?" J.J asked worried.

"She slipped out of my hand and fell, we can get her when the field disappears."

"What field?" Suddenly a giant force field came down around a certain area of the city. "Shouldn't somebody notice this?"

"You can see it?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Only those with superpowers can see it."

"Oh. Yeah." J.J said realizing he just revealed his powers to someone.

"What's your power?" Robert asked anxiously.

"Super intelligence, I'm smart." J.J. explained.

"Your sister have powers?"

"Yeah, she can read minds, along with some other stuff."

"Tell me when it disappears."

"You can't see it?" Robert hesitated before responding.

"Just tell me."

"You have powers too!"

"No!"

"Yes you do, what are they?"

"Look, if we don't get your sister out as soon as the field falls, we're done for."

"Why?"

"My dad does what he thinks is best, not always what's right."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever seen a person cut from the inside out before?"

"No." J.J. said nervously.

"Good, because nobody should have to see that."

"Your dad? He isn't a good parent, is he?"

"Nope, but he is good at his job."

"What's his job."

"Finding and killing all super powered humans."

"What?"

"The field's down let's go!" They ran to Daphne and picked her up. As they were walking away they were spotted by two men in blck suits who called after them.

"J.J. you go, I'll keep Daph safe."

"I think they want both of us." He said uneasy.

"I'll be there in a second, just go." J.J. walked over to the guys.

"Anything I can do for you guys, need directions, this town can be pretty tough to navigate."

"Where is the other kid who was with you?"

"Oh, uh, he was just tying his shoe and he'll be over." J.J. told them. Robert then came over.

"Hey, you need anything?"

"Have you seen any unconscious people?"

"Yeah, the girl in that house over there." He said pointing to the house that they were standing by. J.J. looked at him in shock.

_"Did he just rat out Daphne?" _

_**Yeah, I'm coming back to this story so I can finish it. Things will be better from here on out. It won't take another year.**_


	5. Chapter 5

No Ordinary Kids

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**_

"So then then the guys walked to where we used to be."

* * *

"What did you do that for?" J.J. asked.

"What?" Robert asked with a smirk.

"You just ratted out my sister." He said angrily.

"Did I?"

"Wait, you didn't, but, then, where's Daphne?"

"Here." J.J. looked around, but he didn't see her.

"Where?"

"Here."

"Um, no she isn't you sold my sister out to those government guys and now she is going to get kidnapped!" J.J. overreacted.

"She's here."

"No, she isn't!" The guys walked back up to them.

"We didn't see anyone."

"Did you think that maybe the parents took a girl who fell out of a tree because she blacked out to the hospital?" Robert asked them.

"Okay boys, you can go." They told them. Robert and J.J. walked away. The guys walked in the opposite direction.

"Okay, where is she?"

"Here." Robert said pointing to his pocket.

"What?" Robert pulled out a miniature Daphne.

"You can shrink people?" J.J. asked amazed.

"Yes, but my full extent of my powers is that I can alter the size and density of any form of matter."

"So, you can shrink and grow things?"

"Yep, that's basically it."

"Awesome, so can you grow her now?" Daphne was set on the ground and returned to normal size. She was still unconscious. "How long until she wakes up?"

"Puekaw." Daphne started to open her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Well, Robert saved you from getting eviscerated." J.J. told her.

"Oh, that's good."

_**So, did you like it?** _Is anyone even reading this story? _**Are you a little jerk?**_Should those people review? _**Why are we asking questions?** _Why didn't you listen to the reviewers. **_When will you shut up?_**Is this annoying?


	6. Chapter 6

No Ordinary Kids

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: No ownership.**_

"So after I was woken up-"

"Ah, it was so cool! There was this giant thing that-"_  
_

"J.J. that's not until later!"

"Oh, yeah."

"So, then I woke up."

* * *

"Hey, what did you say?" J.J. asked Robert.

"What?" Robert countered.

"You said something. I couldn't hear it. What was it?"

"Nothing."

"You said something."

_"All I said was that you need to shut up J.J."_

"He told you to shut up. I agree with him." Daphne said.

_"That's not actually the truth, but I'm not going to think it, I've had too much experience with psychics."_

_"Really?"  
_

_"Yeah, dad's work. J.J. knows this, I told him while you were out."  
_

_"Oh, so, um, anything else I should know?"_

_"Not really, I can shrink things, and grow them too."  
_

_"That's sorta cool."  
_

_"Yeah, nothing special."  
_

"Okay, you guys haven't said anything, are you talking in your minds? Is he psychic too?"

"No, J.J. I've made it where I can talk to other people and they can talk to me." She said out loud.

"What were you talking about?"

"I was catching her up on the info that you had from when she was out." Robert informed him.

"Oh, well, then, can we get out of here?" They left and went to a diner on the other side of the park.

"So, did you tell her about how your dad wants us all dead?"

"What?" Daphne exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a no."

_"Look, my dad's work involves killing people with special powers, you were lucky that you had me, otherwise those guys would have kidnapped you and you would never wake up. That's why it knocks you out. So you don't feel a thing."_

_"So, you're good?"  
_

_"If you mean, on your side, then yes, but I will never be good."  
_

_"Why?"  
_

_"I've done too many things, I could never be like you."  
_

_"Why?"  
_

_"I don't know, I'm trying to be mysterious and a loner so that I won't get close to you or anyone else because when I do, my powers go out of whack, that's why my dad told me to stay away, but I never listen to him and so here we are!"  
_

_"Well, then, I guess we should see what we are going to do_ now."

"So, J.J., what do you think we should do?" Robert asked.

"Um, why should we do anything?" J.J asked.

"Those guys don't believe us. I know them, look, we need to figure out a plan. Let's go."

_**So, what did you think.**_Let's go, that's one of the stupidest ending lines you could ever have. _**Hey, you shut up, review people.**_


	7. Chapter 7

No Ordinary Kids

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the series that this fanfic is based off of. Author's Note: WOW! I am sorry that I haven't updated this in a long time! I promise that the next few chapters will be faster. Although I've been known to break some promises. I hope that this isn't one of them.**_

"Can I talk now?"

"Fine, you can tell this part."

* * *

_"Anything else?"_ Daphne thought.

_"My dad is not very creative. The cancel code for the knock out ray is to just say 'wake up' backwards. J.J. doesn't know that though, so don't tell him."_

_"Okay."_

"Okay, this silence is getting awkward. Robert, have anything else to say."

"No."

_"I don't talk to other people, usually I have my thoughts, but since you can hear them I have to be prepared."_

_"You're a loner?"  
_

_"When your dad is like mine, you don't make friends. I've moved at least seven times in the last five years alone, but this job seems to be stable."_

_"Why?"_

_"The emergence of super powered people is a government's worst nightmare. What would you do?"  
_

_"They're killing people!"_

_"We've been killing people for years now."_

_"That doesn't make it right!"_

_"I know that, but it seems like the easiest route."_

_"You believe in it?"  
_

_"No, but I've learned to stand it."_

_"You are one of most complex people that I know."_

_"You don't know the half of it."_

"Hey, guys. What's the plan? We have to have one." J.J. said, breaking both of them out of their mental argument.

"First, you need to go home. Tell your parents that you have to leave. I'm just guessing that you haven't told them yet, or have told them, but they don't believe you." Robert said.

"Actually, our parents have powers too." J.J. said.

"Oh, well then, tell them that you're going to fight crime with your super powers."

"Our dad won't like that."

"He won't believe it if you go to him so bluntly." Robert said.

"He might." Daphne added.

"Just go to them. I have to meet up with my dad. We'll meet back at 5:00." Robert said. He left J.J. and Daphne. They headed home.

"How are we going to do this?" J.J. asked.

"We can't say what Robert told us to." Daphne said logically.

"He may have a point."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

* * *

Daphne and J.J. walked up to their parents.

"Hey, we're going out to fight crime with our super powers. Bye!" Daphne said. They started to leave.

"Just as long as you don't meet any boys!" Their dad yelled after them.

_**So, I hope you liked that. I worked sorta hard on it. I know it was a little short, but I think that it was good. Also. My birthday is today. Yay. December 12 was the day that I was born, so that makes December 12 my birthday. Anyways, please review. Thanks.**_


End file.
